bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of glitches in Bully/Glitches O-Z
Object pickup glitch If Jimmy is holding a soccer ball/football and there's an pickup-able object nearby, rapidly pressing Interact button and the object will disappear. Observatory glitch This can only be done before the mission Stronghold Assault. You need the red BMX or the Blue BMX. Take it to the side Alley of the Library and jump over the gate. Ride up to the observatory and open the gates. Crash the BMX right into the observatory doors and Jimmy will go right through it and fall into pink water and get knocked out. Outside door glitch Rarely, If the player bumps into another student while exiting a building (usually the boys dorm), the exiting animation will cancel and the player will be stuck outside of the map. This has been confirmed on the Xbox One and Anniversary Edition. Parker glitch At the Gym, look for Parker. When the you find him, grapple him, Jimmy's arms should go flying behind him while grappling him. Peanut in the Lighthouse Safehouse glitch Sometimes, there is a small chance that Peanut will spawn inside Jimmy's safehouse in Old Bullworth vale, it is not known what causes this to happen. This is confirmed on the Xbox 360/One version. Playing with no health glitch Interact with a character and make him/her chase Jimmy, just when he can be knocked out in one hit. Run to a mission and start it just as Jimmy gets hit. Jimmy will not get knocked out and will be playing with no health. Prefect Glitch If you knock out a prefect just before 7pm in the school, at 7pm, they will respawn but will not attempt to bust Jimmy. They will just stand there and they can be passed through, and can be knocked out in one hit. Moments later, they will disappear. If you crouch and running grapple a pedestrian, you will be invulnerable to prefects as they will not be able to bust the player . This also works on regular fights . If you attack a prefect while his "busting" animation plays, the trouble meter will not raise at all. Preppies Lighthouse glitch When the player first get the Preppies' club house, ride a bike up the ramp going to the door of the lighthouse and jump before the end of the ramp. If the player gets it right, he should land on the roof and fall through it, landing in some pinkish water. The player can move around in the water for a few seconds before he get knocked out. There is no way to get out of the water, the player just has to wait until he passes out or get knocked out. Poison Gun Glitch After completing the mission Tad's House, if Jimmy takes the bus back to the school he may have a fully functional version of the poison gun used in Weed Killer in his hands when he gets there. Works in AE. A little bit buggy. If a monitor catches you get out and then grab the gun, it is possible that without pressing the shoot button, it will only fire until you press the firing button. In the same Weed Killer mission, if you still have the weapon and you grab a boy the weapon will double and two will fall to the ground. Tested in AE Punching Authority If you are being grabbed by an authority figure and break free, you can punch them once while they're stunned. Doing this causes them to lose health, but doesn't count as hitting them, so your trouble meter doesn't fill. Granted you don't have a filled trouble meter, this can be used multiple times to knock out any authority figures. Performing a combo, however, will fill the trouble meter up to red, as that counts as multiple hits. Punching Bag Glitches Go to the Boxing Gym and go to Bryce, where he is working on the punching bag. Greet him and quickly press Triangle. If done right, Jimmy should have the punching bag on the ground. If the player presses Circle, he will be stuck with the punching bag above his head. He cannot get out of it until he passes out. At the Boxing Gym target Bryce, then run and put a punching bag between him and you. Do a running takedown on the punching bag, and Jimmy will be punching something invisible, and the punching bag will be glitchy on the floor. If you don't knock out the invisible thing the punching bag will become normal again, but will be where it was on the floor hanging from nothing. This does not work on the PC version. It has also been known that characters may react negatively to Jimmy punching the bag, often provoking a fight with the offended party. The reason for this behavior is that the punching bag is actually programmed as a character and will act as a non-clique student if placed into free roam. Rear window glitch When you enter the school using the window used in The Diary, even though the window is in the back of the school, you regain control at the left side of the school building. Retirement Home Glitch Knock out Theo the orderly at Happy Endings Retirement Home and a policeman should come to the home. Let him bust you and after he has, return to the home. When you return, you should see Theo the Orderly standing up in the spot where you knocked out and he can be passed through. There will be two instances of him as he is also seen patrolling it. Running Speed Glitch Provoke any student that holding an item (Textbook, baseball bat, yardstick...) into fighting Jimmy then run away. They will chase after him at full speed and never run out of breath. This also happens if that student is using weapons (Eggs, Slingshot, Stink bomb...) Russell Money Glitch While Russell is bullying someone, pay him and he will talk like he has just demanded bullying money from Jimmy, but Jimmy will not lose any money. Soda drinking glitch If you get a soda from a vending machine, and run at someone while still drinking it, you will pass through them. Soda Health glitch If Jimmy kisses a girl, goes into a store, and buys a soda; he will lose his health boost and only be at 100% health when you close the shop interface. Stink Bomb Glitch If you throw a Stink Bomb at a Girl and then knock them out with The Slingshot, A Spud Gun, A Rocket Launcher or A Firecracker, they will be knocked out but you won't gain a trouble meter. You will here the Girl complain about being knocked out. Tested on the Xbox 360. Swirlie glitch Sometimes when entering a bathroom a student can be seen giving a swirlie to nothing or standing in midair giving a swirlie. The Big Prank faction standing/aggression glitch During Chapter 1, as Jimmy will have 0% faction with the Bullies and 45% faction with the Jocks, both cliques will attack him on sight if he is on their home turf. If Jimmy doesn't complete the mission The Big Prank, however, neither clique will make any attempts to attack him, and the Bullies won't even bother him. Train car glitch Ride your bike to the trainyard near the Bike Park, and use the ramp near the entrance to bunny hop onto a train car. Once on top, carefully ride off the other side. If done correctly, you will fall inside the fence separating the trainyard and the trail. You can ride along inside the fence for a while, but will eventually fall into pink water and get knocked out. Trash can passthrough glitch If Jimmy hops into the trash can on the left side of the archway leading to the Girls' Dorm, or the trash can on the left of the stairs on the main entrance to Bullworth Academy, he will go through the wall. The player can walk forward for a couple steps, but then will fall into pink water. Tree glitch If Jimmy passes out in a tree, he remains sitting upright, and does not fall. Town Hall Glitch Do exactly the same as the bank glitch, except at Town Hall. You will land in an empty grey room just like the bank. Category:Lists